


Суд

by iscalox



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies), Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crack, Eventual Romance, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: По заявке "Кью-континуум устраивает Кью очередной суд и вызывает в качестве свидетеля Пикарда". Как всегда, заявку переврала, но кью-континуум и правда вызывает к себе Пикарда. Только на суд ли?





	1. Глава первая

Все случилось так внезапно, что Жан-Люк даже испугаться не успел. Вот он в своей каюте, возвращается к столу с чашкой горячего чая, а вот — сидит на деревянной трибуне с видом на небольшой зал. На «Энтерпрайзе» никаких трибун не было, это точно. Чашка чая переместилась вместе с Жан-Люком, и он аккуратно поставил ее на загородку, чтобы освободить руки, и только потом осмотрелся.

Трибуна тянулась вдоль боковой стены зала — напротив была точно такая же. Левее, по центру, расположились три золоченых кресла, больше похожих на троны, в которых сидели существа в очень знакомой красно-черной форме — именно так был одет Кью, когда проводил суд над человечеством. Ни одного из судей Жан-Люк не знал в лицо — что и не было удивительно, ведь до этого он встречал только двоих кью.

Лицом к креслам, в самом центре зала, стояла Гайнан.

Жан-Люк перевел взгляд на свою трибуну. В ряду было несколько знакомых лиц — кажется, в самом конце сидел коммандер Сиско, а рядом с ним Вэш. И неужели это была адмирал Кэтрин Дженуэй? А вот остальных зрителей Жан-Люк точно никогда не встречал. Он даже не мог определить, к каким видам они относятся: здесь были существа синекожие, рогатые, многорукие, насекомоподобные, крылатые — все разные и не похожие друг на друга. Над одним из стульев висело синеватое переливающееся облако, а выше целый ряд бы занят черными блестящими конусами, которые весело перемигивались разноцветными огоньками.

Жан-Люк еще раз внимательно оглядел зал, пытаясь найти взглядом того, кто определенно должен был здесь присутствовать, но кого почему-то не было видно. Где же сам Кью? Происходящее настолько явно было связано с ним, что Кью просто обязан был найтись. Но нет, его не было.

Гайнан, тем временем, говорила, обращаясь к троим в креслах:

— Он практически уничтожил нашу расу, отказавшись помочь в самый ответственный момент. Он виновен в геноциде.

— Вообще-то у них был договор о невмешательстве! — Еще секунду назад на месте рядом с Жан-Люком никто не сидел, а теперь вдруг появился молодой человек лет восемнадцати — с симпатичным, но высокомерным лицом. В его внешности было что-то смутно знакомое. — И сама Гайнан настаивала на том, чтобы Кью придерживался соглашения — пока не пришел борг. Потом она сразу же передумала! Вы, гуманоиды, все такие — делаете вид, что следуете логике и голосу разума, а сами просто пытаетесь заставить других решить ваши проблемы.

Молодой человек посмотрел на Жан-Люка с дерзостью подростка, бросающего вызов авторитетному взрослому. Он явно надеялся на спор, но Жан-Люк вовсе не собирался вступать в перепалку с незнакомцем, не разобравшись предварительно, что происходит.

— Вот Гайнан и решила, что кью должны вмешаться — как только это стало для нее удобно, — продолжил тот, не дождавшись возражений. — Но отец этого не сделал, и был прав.

Отец? Жан-Люк так резко обернулся, что чуть не потянул шею. Да, определенно, теперь он видел семейное сходство. Те же полные губы, те же темные глаза.

— А ты… 

— Я Кью, кто же еще! Сказал бы, что мне приятно познакомиться, но отец учил не врать.

Это определенно была ложь — или же Кью сильно изменился с тех пор, как они с Жан-Люком виделись последний раз.

— Я — Жан-Люк…

— Да, да, капитан Пикард, корабль Федерации «Энтерпрайз». Все мы тут в курсе, кто ты. Хотя, признаться, я ожидал, что ты будешь повыше. И не такой лысый. И не настолько заурядный. Не очень понимаю, что отец в тебе нашел.

И снова это слово.

— Ты сын Кью?

Кью фыркнул:

— И много же тебе времени потребовалось, чтобы сложить два и два! Учитывая, что я единственный ребенок в континууме, нетрудно было догадаться, верно?

— Если заранее знать, что в континууме появился ребенок.

Теперь уже Кью посмотрел на Жан-Люка с удивлением и даже некоторой обидой:

— Отец обо мне не рассказывал? Серьезно? Не может быть, чтобы и крестная промолчала!

—Крестная?

— Тетя Кэти.

Переспрашивать после каждой фразы Жан-Люку начинало надоедать. Он раздраженно повысил голос:

— Я понятия не имею, о ком ты говоришь!

— Кэти! Кэтрин Дженуэй! Не говори, что ее не знаешь!

Нет, Жан-Люк определенно знал адмирала Дженуэй — они несколько раз пересекались по службе. Но вот то, что сын Кью считает ее крестной, оказалось новостью. Хотя, конечно, и меньшей, чем само существование сына.

Кажется, в континууме и правда многое изменилось. Насколько Жан-Люк понимал, рождение ребенка для кью вовсе не было заурядным событием. Жан-Люк был удивлен, что это вообще возможно — из истории с Амандой Роджерс у него сложилось впечатление, что кью не размножаются в своей обычной форме, для этого им нужно принять вид существа, способного к воспроизводству. Конечно, прямо этого Кью не говорил, но Жан-Люк был уверен, что пришел к правильным выводам. Уверен до сегодняшнего дня.

Что же здесь происходило? И какое отношение к суду имел сын Кью? И где сам Кью? Последние несколько лет он не появлялся на «Энтерпрайзе». Жан-Люк иногда вспоминал о нем — нужно признать, не столько с раздражением, сколько с любопытством и даже ностальгией — но способа узнать, куда Кью пропал, у него не было. О контактах Кью с «Вояджером» Жан-Люк знал — сама Дженуэй как-то обмолвилась, что теперь и она вступила в клуб удостоенных посещения. Но когда Жан-Люк запросил доступ к докладу адмирала, ему отказали, сообщив, что теперь вопросом взаимодействия с континуумом будут заниматься специалисты — особый отдел, созданный в штабе специально для этой цели. Они аргументировали это тем, что Жан-Люк необъективно оценивает происходящее. Что слишком расслабился и перестал соблюдать осторожность. 

Это, конечно же, было полной чушью. Он многократно писал в своих отчетах, что Кью опасен, а общение с ним требует предельной осторожности. Но стоило Жан-Люку предположить, что Кью хотел ему помочь, что он спас Жан-Люка от смерти на операционном столе и дал несколько подсказок во время второго испытания человечества, как командование решило — Жан-Люк предвзят. Полностью потерял бдительность. Интересно, ограничили ли они доступ к файлам по континууму адмиралу Дженуэй? Или та не позволила себе ни одного доброго слова в адрес Кью в своем отчете?

Младший Кью посмотрел на Жан-Люка с высокомерным удивлением:

— Вот как? — сказал он. — Значит, ты не в курсе моего появления? Это даже… оскорбительно.

С этим Жан-Люк был полностью согласен. Командование глубоко заблуждалось, и сейчас его действия связали Жан-Люку руки. Насколько легче было бы оценить происходящее, если бы у него был полный доступ! Жан-Люк никогда не терял объективности, нет. Нужно было признать — в последние несколько лет они с Кью достигли в отношениях некоего баланса, хрупкого равновесия. Но даже несмотря на странную почти-дружбу, возникшую между ними, Жан-Люк относился к старшему Кью именно так, как рекомендовал другим — с предельной осторожностью. Просто, они были знакомы столько лет, что Жан-Люк понимал Кью лучше любого другого человека и мог прогнозировать его действия. Несмотря на все свое всемогущество и всезнание, Кью вел себя очень по-человечески, и потому был предсказуем. Конечно, нужно признать, стороннему наблюдателю — например, психологу из штаба — такое заявление и правда показалось бы верхом самонадеянности. Но Жан-Люк был уверен, что не ошибается. Да и в отчетах он об этом благоразумно умолчал.

—Трудно не согласиться, — пробормотал он, и младший Кью громко хмыкнул.

— Ну хоть о войне ты знаешь? 

— О войне?

Кью всплеснул руками, и в это мгновенье семейное сходство стало очевидным:

— Ясно! И ты, конечно же, не имеешь ни малейшего представления, зачем ты здесь?

— Это какой-то суд? Разбирательство касается Кью? Он снова впал в немилость? Что он натворил на этот раз? Здесь собрались те, кому он навредил?

Младший Кью снова хмыкнул.

—Я гляжу, ты об отце не самого высокого мнения! И как он вообще мирится с таким отношением? Я рассказал бы, но время вышло. Тебе пора.

— Пора?

— Ну да, тебя вызывают, — Кью махнул рукой в сторону судей.

Жан-Люк только и успел повернуться в их сторону, как оказалось, что он уже не на трибуне, а стоит посреди зала, под взглядами сотен странных существ. Все-таки о перемещениях хорошо бы предупреждать, ворчливо подумал про себя Жан-Люк, пытаясь восстановить равновесие.

— Жан-Люк Пикард, капитан корабля «Энтерпрайз» и представитель человечества в кью-континууме, — говорила пожилая чопорная женщина, которая сидела посредине. — Сейчас мы зададим тебе несколько вопросов о Кью. Постарайся отвечать взвешенно и правдиво — насколько это под силу человеку — потому что от твоей оценки будет многое зависеть. Пока у нас смешанные характеристики, а значит, твой голос будет играть важную роль.

Жан-Люк молча кивнул. Так и есть, это суд над Кью. Но чего они добиваются? Неужели надеются, что он начнет выгораживать Кью? Или же наоборот, хотят, чтобы свидетельствовал против?

— Ты знаком с Кью уже более десяти лет. Конечно, для нас это мгновенье, но для человека — достаточно долгий срок, чтобы составить собственное мнение. Мы хотим, чтобы ты дал оценку действиям Кью и тому влиянию, которое он оказал на твою жизнь.

Жан-Люк натянуто улыбнулся:

— Если учесть, что в первую же встречу он решил провести суд над человечеством…

— Нет, нет, — молодой блондин в судейской форме, сидевший справа от женщины, нетерпеливо замахал на Жан-Люка руками. — Это было задание континуума, его обсуждать нет смысла. Начни со второй встречи.

— В нашу вторую встречу Кью предложил Райкеру, моему первому помощнику, силу кью. При этом Кью заставил экипаж корабля участвовать в смертельно опасной игре…

— Но как он может дать оценку тем событиям, если даже не в курсе войны? — Жан-Люк обернулся в сторону трибуны и встретил возмущенный взгляд младшего Кью. 

— Не в курсе? — кажется, судьи были удивлены — Жан-Люк в очередной раз задумался, насколько они всемогущи и всезнающи. Получается, что не настолько, как хотели показать — иначе почему пропустили такую важную подробность?

— Кью тебе ничего не рассказывал? — снова говорила женщина.

— И ты не читал доклад Кэтрин Дженуэй? — блондина незнание Жан-Люка почему-то развеселило.

— И командование не предоставило тебе доступа к файлам? Я знаю, что вы ведете учет всех встреч с континуумом, считая их важными для человечества — с чем я полностью согласен! — Третий судья, мрачный пожилой мужчина, казался возмущенным.

— Нет, — ответил Жан-Люк сразу на три вопроса.

— Вот видите! И как он может объективно оценить происходящее, если не знает половины? — выкрикнул младший Кью с трибуны.

— Кью прав, — задумчиво кивнула женщина. — Эта информация важна и может повлиять на оценку. Мы должны ее предоставить.

Остальные судьи согласно кивнули, и Жан-Люк вдруг почувствовал, что падает — дыхание перехватило и ноги подкосились, будто от чувства невесомости, словно он падал с огромной высоты… но только вот он все еще стоял в зале суда и под собой ощущал твердую почву. На мгновенье Жан-Люк оказался полностью сбит с толку двойственным ощущением, но затем нахлынули воспоминания о том, чего он никогда не знал. Так вот во что он провалился — в наслоения памяти, в события, которых с Жан-Люком никогда не происходило! В ложных воспоминаниях он видел смерть Куинна, видел фракцию свободы, которую — к его безмерному удивлению — возглавил Кью, видел разгоревшуюся войну. Видел «Вояджер» и Кэтрин Дженуэй в континууме, видел Кью, пытавшегося уговорить ее выносить ребенка. И эти воспоминания и правда многое меняли.

Когда-то Жан-Люк предположил, что Кью привлекает в людях «моральный стержень», их способность к развитию, к прогрессу, стремление к новому. Но при этом Кью всегда производил впечатление почти изгоя, бунтаря без причины. В его действиях не прослеживалось цели. Жан-Люк всегда был уверен — затею с превращением Райкера Кью начал просто затем, чтобы развлечься, никаких глобальных целей за происходящим не стояло. Кью нравилось мучить примитивные формы жизни. Но теперь, видя общую картину, Жан-Люк вдруг отчетливо понял, что за поступками Кью с самого начала стояла очевидная цель. Кью не просто нравились определенные человеческие черты. Кью хотел изменить континуум, привнести в него то, чего кью не хватало как виду. А может быть, вернуть то, что континуум потерял в процессе эволюции. После того, как континуум наказал Кью, превратив в человека, тот прекратил бунтовать — но только на время. Его послушания хватило лишь до встречи с Куинном, а уж после Кью развернулся по полной. Кажется, Жан-Люку стоило пересмотреть свое мнение о Кью. Но почему тот ничего не рассказал? Почему не появлялся на «Энтерпрайзе» после второго экзамена человечества?

Жан-Люк не успел обдумать этот вопрос, потому что все еще падал в воспоминания — странно-американские виды континуума исчезли, и теперь Жан-Люк будто бы одновременно стояли в суде и сидел за столом в штабе Звездного флота, присутствуя на заседании командования. И если после воспоминаний о войне Жан-Люк испытал только недоумение (и, если быть честным с самим собой, совершенно иррациональную обиду из-за того, что Кью скрыл от него важную часть своей жизни), то сейчас Жан-Люка накрыло жгучим стыдом.

— Очевидно, что Кью испытывает к капитану Пикарду сильное влечение — только в таком случае его действия поддаются логическому толкованию. Особенно хорошо это иллюстрирует история с Вэш. Является ли влечение платоническим, на основании анализируемых данных сказать трудно, однако ясно, что интерес Кью — глубокий и личный. Также не представляется возможным определить, взаимен ли он, но, исходя из того, что капитан Пикард за последние несколько лет значительно смягчил свою позицию в отношении Кью, мы рекомендуем ограничить доступ…

Теперь Жан-Люк чувствовал, что проваливается не в воспоминания, а под землю, от смущения. Подумать только — он-то стремился быть предельно объективным, старался, чтобы в его отчеты не проскользнуло даже намека на те зачатки дружеских чувств, которые он испытывал к Кью, и все зря — командование давно уже подозревало его, и даже не в дружбе, а по меньшей мере в любовной интрижке! Не удивительно, что адмирал Нечаева в последнее время вела себя с ним так подозрительно мягко. Жан-Люк думал, что она просто стала к нему лучше относиться, но теперь-то стало ясно — она разговаривала с ним как с психически неуравновешенным человеком, способным вступить в связь с Кью! И как он теперь сможет вообще смотреть ей в глаза? А сам Кью? Что обо всем этом думает он? Наверняка обхохотался, читая отчеты!

Поток воспоминаний вдруг схлынул так же резко, как и возник, оставив Жан-Люка ошарашенно глотать воздух на берегу действительности. Все трое судей смотрели на него с немым снисходительным интересом. Жан-Люк распрямил спину и одернул форму, очень надеясь, что не покраснел. В его голове навязчиво крутилась единственная мысль — а что, если командование не ошиблось? Что если Кью и правда, как они выразились, испытывает к Жан-Люку «влечение»? Если подумать, что логика в их выводе была — Кью и правда иногда вел себя так, будто ревновал. Несколько раз Жан-Люк и сам задумывался, не пытается ли Кью его соблазнить — не зря же тот постоянно появлялся в его кровати! Хорошо, что об этих подробностях Жан-Люк не упоминал — страшно было представить, что решило бы командование, знай о любви Кью дышать ему в ухо!

— Теперь ты готов ответить на наш вопрос? — спросила женщина, прервав поток тревожной рефлексии.

Жан-Люк несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. 

— Да, — сказал он. — Я готов. Итак, первая личная встреча с Кью состоялась на борту «Энтерпрайза», в звездную дату…


	2. Глава вторая

Сам Кью объявился только после того, как слушание закончилось, а Жан-Люк снова обнаружил себя на «Энтерпрайзе» — на том же месте, с которого исчез несколькими часами раньше, и даже с той же самой чашкой чая в руке, будто его пребывание в суде заняло всего лишь мгновенье.

Жан-Люк опустил чашку на тумбочку, поднял глаза и только тогда заметил, что в каюте не один. На кровати, в вальяжной позе, будто специально призванной подтвердить подозрения командования, развалился Кью. Жан-Люк окинул Кью долгим взглядом, пытаясь связать воедино новую информацию и знакомую фигуру. Найти во внешности изменения, которые отражали бы перемену во взглядах. Выходило не очень. Кью казался прежним — разве что, волосы на висках у него поседели.

— Кью.

— Жан-Люк.

На этом разговор затих. Жан-Люк совершенно не представлял, что можно сказать в сложившихся обстоятельствах, да и Кью, как ни странно, не спешил нарушить тишину. Но все же выдерживать долгие паузы он никогда не умел:

— Так значит, ты считаешь мой подход безответственным. Ну, хотя бы «кровным родственником хаоса» ты меня в этот раз не назвал, спасибо и на этом!

В его голосе звучала обида — на взгляд Жан-Люка, совершенно незаслуженная. В суде Жан-Люк дал Кью положительную характеристику — удивив этим даже самого себя. Да, он назвал подход Кью безответственным, но вот цель — преобразование континуума — благородной. Реформы могут привести не только к войне и нарушению порядка, добавил тогда Жан-Люк. Они двигают прогресс, позволяют открывать новое, разогревают давно утраченный интерес к происходящему. Континуум (насколько ему удалось понять своим примитивным человеческим умом) стремится к равновесию, к устойчивости, к соблюдению традиций. Но нельзя полностью отрицать и права другой стороны — той, что жаждет перемен. Нельзя нарушать баланс между стагнацией и развитием, покоем и движением.

— Пожалуйста, — серьезно ответил Жан-Люк, решив принять благодарность Кью за чистую монету. — И что теперь? Тебя оправдали?

— Оправдали? — Кью вскочил с кровати, чтобы подойти к Жан-Люку — как всегда, слишком близко. Жан-Люк постарался незаметно отодвинуться. — Так ты думаешь, что это был суд надо мной? Что Кью снова выкинул какой-нибудь фортель и попал в немилость?

— Если это не так, скажи прямо! — Жан-Люк не сумел сдержать раздражения. Ему на редкость надоело, что все, кроме него, знают, что происходит. — Так что это было, если не суд?

Кью хмыкнул:

— Жан-Люк, как мало ты понимаешь! Кью собрались для того, чтобы решить — принять ли меня в… как бы объяснить на твоем нелепом примитивном языке, не утратив большей части смысла? Кажется, это невозможно! Ну ладно, в правительство, скажем так. Гайнан придет в бешенство, когда узнает! — Кью довольно потер руки. — Она, как ты понимаешь, сильно возражала.

— В правительство?

—Ага, — Кью расплылся в улыбке. — Пусть во время войны я и возглавил фракцию свободы, но опыта в управлении у меня нет — наверняка ты догадываешься, почему. Так что меня не могли принять без характеристики от рас, признанных разумными, с которыми мне раньше доводилось встречаться. 

А вот это было очень интересно. Значит, континуум признал человечество разумным?

— Удивлен, что в число этих рас попали люди!

— Я тоже! Но ничего не поделаешь: ведь два наших испытания вы успешно прошли. А дорогая Кэти еще и помогла нам во время войны. И тут уж континууму было некуда деваться — иначе пришлось бы признать, что победу в войне нам принесла помощь тупых тараканов. Нет, такого мы не могли допустить, правда?

Жан-Люк задумчиво кивнул. Конечно, эта логика была совершенно в духе кью.

— Означает ли это, что вы больше не будете нас испытывать? — спросил он. — Что второй экзамен был последним?

— Угу. Так что можешь расслабиться — проверки отменены до тех пор, пока вы не совершите какой-нибудь глупости космических масштабов.

Это была отличная новость, о которой стоило срочно уведомить командование.

Кью, тем временем, театрально вздохнул:

— Но мне даже жаль, что мы больше не встретимся в зале суда! Ведь мы так хорошо проводили время! Может быть, устроим как-нибудь неформальное слушание, просто чтобы вспомнить о старом?

Может быть, Кью и повзрослел, но чувство юмора у него оставалось весьма специфическим.

— Нет уж, спасибо! Но что ты будешь делать в правительстве, Кью? Надеюсь, тебя не поставили во главе испытания «примитивных» видов? Если это так, я хочу взять обратно все, что сказал в суде!

— О, нет, нет, Жан-Люк, такими мелочами я больше не занимаюсь. Эта обязанность перейдет к моему сыну. Я буду принимать участие в принятии важных решений. Управлять континуумом. Признаться, всегда считал тех, кто занимался этим — по доброй воле! — страшными занудами. Но, кажется, я и сам превращаюсь в старого брюзгу! — Кью всплеснул руками в притворном ужасе.

Это, конечно, вряд ли. Честно говоря, Жан-Люк и сейчас плохо представлял себе Кью в новом качестве. Тот Кью, которого знал Жан-Люк, если и преследовал политические цели, то действовал всегда в одиночку, маргинальными методами. Как он сам однажды сказал Дейте, «трудно работать в группах, когда ты всемогущ».  
Жан-Люк еще мог — хотя и с трудом — представить Кью в роли революционера, бунтующего против заведенного порядка. Но вот Кью в правительстве? Происходящее настолько не вписывалось в картину мира, что на секунду Жан-Люк заподозрил — это очередная дурацкая шутка. Но нет, Кью казался серьезным. Кажется, сегодня был день крушения иллюзий. Кью — член правительства. Может ли быть что-то более странное?

Если бы Жан-Люк знал, что речь идет об ответственной роли в континууме, а не об очередном изгнании, возможно, он не был бы так щедр в оценке во время суда.  
— Не думаю, что тебе это грозит. Скорее уж континуум погрузится в хаос под твоим влиянием, — очень тихо пробормотал он себе под нос.

Конечно же, Кью его прекрасно услышал:

— Я знал, что ты в меня веришь! Знал, что в глубине души ты ценишь меня гораздо больше, чем показываешь! — он бросился к Жан-Люку и схватил за плечи, будто собираясь растроганно обнять. — Не стесняйся показать свои истинные чувства — они взаимны!

Жан-Люк поспешно вырвался и отступил, упершись спиной в перегородку. А она-то откуда взялась? Ведь он только что стоял около кровати.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это большая ответственность, — произнес он настойчиво, глядя Кью в глаза. — Ты уверен, что сможешь отнестись к своим новым обязанностям достаточно серьезно? Надеюсь, решения у вас принимают коллективно? Тебя проконтролируют?

Кью закатил глаза:

— За кого ты меня принимаешь, Жан-Люк? За андорианскую амебу? Я вовсе не собираюсь нести хаос и разруху. Я не буду заставлять континуум разжигать войны, уничтожать виды или устраивать турниры по перебрасыванию планетами, — Кью вдруг тоже стал очень серьезным. — Но мы так давно не делали ничего нового. Нам не хватает желания перемен, жажды прогресса. И именно их я и собираюсь привнести. Немного свободы никогда не помешает. И давай на этом закроем тему. Мне хватило лекций в континууме, не хочу выслушивать их еще и от тебя!

Жан-Люк снова окинул Кью удивленным взглядом. Тот говорил жарко, будто верил в собственные слова. Будто и правда хотел перемен ради прогресса, а не ради хаоса. А если так, то возможно, присутствие Кью в правительстве — не такая уж и плохая идея. 

— В любом случае, я уже выдвинул первое предложение, осталось только дождаться его утверждения остальными. Так что можешь меня поздравить! Не хочешь поинтересоваться, что я предложил?

Жан-Люк кивнул. Эта информация тоже могла оказаться важной.

— Я думаю, что ты мне в любом случае расскажешь, — сказал он, подходя ближе.

— И ты совершенно прав! — Кью плюхнулся на кровать и похлопал рядом с собой, приглашая и Жан-Люка сесть. Тот неохотно опустился на самый краешек. — Так вот, Жан-Люк, я заявил, что в континууме должны быть разрешены межвидовые связи. Конечно, пока нет ответа от остальных, но я не думаю, что они откажут. Ведь эта та свобода, за которую мы боролись! 

Нет, Жан-Люк вовсе не ожидал, что Кью скажет: «я потребовал, чтобы континуум больше не вмешивается в дела других видов» или «я предложил запретить оскорбления менее развитых рас при общении с ними». Но и такого он тоже не ждал.

— Что? 

— Межвидовые связи скоро будут разрешены, — Кью повторил очень медленно, почти по слогам. — Теперь понял?

— Я услышал с первого раза. Но что ты имел в виду…

Кью снова закатил глаза:

— Ну разве это не очевидно, Пикард! Ведь ты видел то совещание в штабе Звездного флота. Даже они догадались, зачем я постоянно тебя навещаю, — на этих словах Кью улыбнулся и наклонился к Жан-Люку, интимно понизив голос. 

Сейчас никто не посылал Жан-Люку чужих воспоминаний, однако он все равно почувствовал, что проваливается. Что его смывает куда-то вниз, что он уже почти достиг дна — осталось только пробить обшивку «Энтерпрайза» и вылететь в открытый космос в потоке странных и тревожных заявлений Кью. Впрочем, сейчас это казалось Жан-Люку не таким уж плохим окончанием разговора, даже желательным.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что ты…

— Да! Только не говори, что никогда не догадывался.

Нет, иногда у Жан-Люка проскальзывали подобные мысли, но он их всегда отгонял. В конце концов Кью был странным пришельцем, представителем вида, так далеко отстоящего по развитию от человека, что удивительным казалось даже то, что они вообще могут общаться между собой. Да и то, что они знали друг друга уже больше десяти лет, а Кью все еще ничего не предпринял, наводило на мысль, что Кью просто пытается досадить Жан-Люку, изображая физическое влечение. Что считает происходящее отличным розыгрышем. Кью совершенно точно не умел откладывать на потом, он привык получать желаемое сразу. Но теперь стало ясно, что сдерживало его вовсе не желание растянуть удовольствие.

— Так значит ты все это время… испытывал ко мне интерес, — Употреблять слово «влечение» Жан-Люк точно не собирался. Оно было небезопасным. — Но не действовал, потому что континуум запрещает межвидовые связи?

— Интерес? Теперь это так называется? — Кью умел играть бровями как байронический герой из дешевого любовного романа. — Но в целом ты прав. Связи с существами, отличными от нас самих, всегда были под строжайшим запретом. Конечно, теперь все изменится! И во многом благодаря тебе — ведь твой голос стал решающим. Без тебя меня могли и не принять в правительство, — Кью дернул плечами. — «Правительство», какое отвратительное слово! В человеческом языке оно особенно мерзко звучит! Нужно придумать, чем его заменить. Может быть, «высшим советом лучших из лучших»? Тебе нравится это название, Пикард?

Жан-Люк рассеянно кивнул, слушая Кью вполуха. Он больше не чувствовал себя в безопасности в собственной каюте. Нужно было срочно сменить тему, но, как назло, подходящего предмета для обсуждения в голову не приходило.

— Но почему раньше континуум запрещал… такие связи? — Перевести разговор в более общее русло уже казалось прогрессом. — Ведь вы давно уже должны были избавиться от предрассудков!

— Как мало ты понимаешь! У нас были для этого причины. Конечно, война показала, что их можно обойти. В континууме могут существовать разрывы, нам не обязательно сохранять единство, теперь мы это выяснили.

Жан-Люк многое отдал бы за то, чтобы и между ним и Кью сейчас появился разрыв континуума — желательно, и временного, и пространственного. Конечно, это его не спасло бы — Кью нашел был способ достать Жан-Люка и в другой вселенной. Но что Кью хотел сказать? Разрывы? Жан-Люк колебался — с одной стороны, информация могла иметь стратегическое значение, а с другой — не приведет ли вопрос к обсуждению… интереса? Внезапно, Жан-Люк вспомнил о том, что волновало его еще в суде и ухватился за этот повод сменить тему:

— Кстати, о войне, — произнес он охрипшим голосом. — Я удивлен, что узнал о ней только сейчас. Что ты сам не заявился сюда, чтобы о ней сообщить.

Теперь настала пора Кью смущаться. Он опустил голову и посмотрел на Жан-Люка исподлобья, внезапно став похожим на провинившегося школьника:

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что я по доброй воле признался бы тебе, что мы оказались совсем не таким продвинутым видом, как я всегда утверждал? Что и у нас бывают неразрешимые конфликты? Что некоторые настолько боятся прогресса, что готовы начать гражданскую войну, чтобы ему помешать? Нет уж, уволь! Я надеялся, что Кэти тебе все расскажет, когда вернется из дельта-квадранта, но ваше командование проявило редкостную проницательность — а еще поразительную глупость. Неужели они думали, что в состоянии оградить тебя от контактов со мной? В любом случае, они не дали тебе доступа к моему досье, и ты так и остался в неведении. Я несколько раз собирался навестить тебя — честно! — но каждый раз вспоминал, что придется рассказать о войне. И нет, еще одной лекции о превосходстве человечества я бы не вынес.

Жан-Люк кивнул. Да, это было вполне в духе Кью.

— Вряд ли я прочел бы тебе лекцию.

— Ничего не «вряд ли»! Ты читаешь их по любому поводу. Нет, пойми меня правильно, я люблю твои пламенные речи. Но в основном, когда для твоих пронзительно горячих и берущих за душу слов нет разумных оснований. Но мы отвлеклись.

Да, и очень хорошо отвлеклись. Жан-Люк надеялся, что и надолго, но, к сожалению, надежда не оправдалась. Он снова сжался, ожидая, какие еще признания услышит от Кью. Тот окинул его долгим взглядом и удрученно вздохнул:

— Ой, расслабься! Неужели мысль о том, что я заинтересован в тебе лично, вызывает у тебя отвращение? Почему? Это мое тело? Оно тебе не нравится? — Кью задумчиво повертел рукой, рассматривая ее со всех сторон. — А мне всегда казалось, что я в твоем вкусе. 

— Не в этом дело! 

— А в чем же? В том, что я мужчина? Могу стать женщиной, только скажи!

— Нет! Просто…

— Что? — Кью склонился к Жан-Люку, будто боясь пропустить хоть слово.

— Просто ты — это ты!

— А вот это было грубо! И оскорбительно! И я знаю, что на самом деле ты не так уж меня ненавидишь, — Кью посмотрел на Жан-Люка с непоколебимой уверенностью в собственной привлекательности. — Я даже думаю, что тебе нравлюсь! Но в любом случае, пока можешь расслабиться — решение еще не принято. Пока тебе ничего не грозит! 

Жан-Люк кивнул. Это немного утешало. Правда, только немного. Интересно, какие шансы у Кью получить поддержку? Может быть, решение отклонят?

— Я знаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь, даже не читая твоих мыслей, — добавил Кью мрачно. — Но ты зря надеешься, что со мной могут не согласиться. А даже если и так, у меня есть лазейка. Всегда была, просто я решил ею не пользоваться. Она немного… унизительна. Но если выхода не остается... 

— О чем ты, Кью?

— Жан-Люк, ты серьезно думаешь, что я тебе расскажу? Ну уж нет, мучайся в неведении! 

Кью подмигнул и поднял руку, чтобы щелкнуть пальцами.

— Но… — только и успел произнести Жан-Люк, когда каюту осветила яркая вспышка и он остался один.


	3. Глава третья

К счастью, принятие решения в кью-континууме оказалось делом небыстрым. Прошла неделя, затем две, а Кью все не появлялся. Это радовало, потому что у Жан-Люка было время сообщить команде, доложить штабу, а главное, подумать. Разобраться в собственных мыслях, чувствах и желаниях.

Если бы его спросили о возможности отношений с Кью раньше, до странного суда, который оказался вовсе не судом, Жан-Люк с уверенностью ответил бы:

— Даже рассматривать такую возможность бессмысленно, ведь Кью — последнее существо во вселенной, которое может быть заинтересовано в человеке, а уж тем более в физических отношениях с ним.

Как выяснилось, тут он сильно промахнулся. Кью определенно желал связи с Жан-Люком и, более того, недвусмысленно намекнул, что собирается использовать свое физическое тело.

Следующим напрашивался вопрос:

— А что скажет командование, если Жан-Люк вдруг решит, что хочет связи с Кью?

До вызова в континуум Жан-Люк твердо ответил бы, что никогда не получил бы добро. Кью уже неоднократно доказывал, что его могущества достаточно не только для того, чтобы повлиять на службу Жан-Люка, но и для того, чтобы вмешаться в судьбу всего человечества. И что в штабе сказали бы, узнав о желании Жан-Люка? Отказали бы, это точно.

Однако, как оказалось, и тут он заблуждался. Командование уже подозревало его в связи с Кью, но при этом заняло выжидательную позицию. Такого Жан-Люк уж точно не ожидал. 

По всему выходило, что ему даже не нужно уведомлять штаб — тот и так прибывал в уверенности, что Кью и Жан-Люка связывает гораздо большее, чем это было в действительности.

И что же тогда оставалось? Больше ответственность перекладывать было не на кого — теперь значение имели только желания самого Жан-Люка. И хоть тут он не заблуждался — по крайней мере, так ему казалось первую неделю после суда. 

На второй начались сны. Жан-Люк снова был в шаттле, наедине с Кью. Только на этот раз Жан-Люк не сидел, уставившись в одну точку и старательно не замечая, как Кью носится по кабине, играя дурацким мячом, нашептывая на ухо, жестикулируя, как переигрывающий актер. Нет, Жан-Люк внимательно рассматривал Кью, подмечая то, чего не видел раньше — во всяком случае, на сознательном уровне: тело Кью, его лицо, движения, жесты. Губы, например, у него были красивой формы, полные и чувственные. И еще темные, почти черные глаза: их нечеловеческое выражение и пугало, и привлекало одновременно. Даже то, что Кью был значительно выше Жан-Люка, казалось интересным. Жан-Люк никогда еще не спал ни с кем настолько высоким. Каково это — доставать партнеру только до плеча? 

А каково это, когда твой партнер может по желанию заставить тебя испытывать самые необычные ощущения? Захочет ли Кью простого человеческого секса, без изысков, без ментальной связи — ведь именно такая простота должна казаться ему экзотичной. Или же их взаимодействие не будет похоже ни на что из того, что Жан-Люку доводилось испытывать прежде? Мысль о возможностях Кью, раз возникнув, разрослась, заполнив сны такими деталями, о которых на утро Жан-Люку не очень-то хотелось вспоминать. 

Просыпаясь, он испытывал одновременно возбуждение, негодование и ужас. А еще недоумение — неужели ему и правда нравился Кью? Конечно, типаж у него был подходящий — Жан-Люк знал за собой эту слабость, знал, что его привлекают трикстеры, авантюристы, не вполне ответственные и не совсем честные. 

А сны все не прекращались. Жан-Люк был уже не молод и давно забыл, каково это — жить под влиянием гормонов. Но теперь он начинал припоминать: да, именно так все и происходило тогда, когда он был юн и горяч. Когда ему было девятнадцать, просыпаться с эрекцией казалось ему нормальным. Молодой Жан-Люк наверняка уже полностью отдался бы ощущениям, сдался бы на милость снов, да еще и наслаждался бы ими без угрызений совести. Но сейчас он привык полагаться на разум, а не желания плоти, и то, что тело вдруг решило высказать собственное мнение, Жан-Люка совсем не устраивало.

К концу недели Жан-Люк начал подозревать, что сны вовсе не были естественным явлением. Что, если их наслал Кью? Возможности у того определенно были, желание тоже. И не про эту ли лазейку он упоминал? Но нет, на такое Кью не пошел бы. У Жан-Люка давно уже сложилось впечатление, что больше всего Кью ценит реальное — именно потому, что получить нереальное для него ничего не стоит. Нет, Жан-Люк не собирался врать самому себе и сваливать собственные подсознательные желания на Кью. Просто тот всегда был искушением, и теперь, когда все препятствия отпали, давно подавляемые желания Жан-Люка вырвались на свет из того глубокого подвала, куда он их запихал.

Ближе к ночи четырнадцатого дня, как раз когда Жан-Люк отложил книгу и улегся спать, каюту осветила яркая вспышка, а кровать вдруг заскрипела под тяжестью нового тела. Жан-Люк напрягся. Ну вот и настал момент истины. Кью явился, чтобы сообщить о решении континуума. А ведь Жан-Люк все еще не знал, как поступить! Он почувствовал, как нарастают и волнение, и возбуждение, и постарался взять дыхание под контроль.

— Кью, — произнес он, не поворачиваясь к незваному гостю. — Что на этот раз?

Голос, который ему ответил, Кью совершенно точно не принадлежал; для начала, он был женским:

— Я не Кью, а Кью!

Вот теперь Жан-Люк обернулся (одновременно подскочив на кровати):

— Компьютер, освещение на сто процентов.

Комнату озарил пронзительный свет, и Жан-Люк наконец-то увидел, кто его навестил. Это была рыжеволосая стройная женщина с вытянутым недовольным лицом. Она пристально разглядывала Жан-Люка с таким выражением, будто тот казался ей противным насекомым. Жан-Люк ее никогда прежде не видел.

— Что вы делаете в моей кровати? — спросил он, поправляя пижаму.

— А самому догадаться слишком сложно? — с типичной вежливостью кью ответила женщина. — Ох уж эти люди! Не понимаю, что Кью в них нашел? Особенно в этом. Он же вообще какой-то бракованный — лысый!

— А мне кажется, что он не так уж плох, — сверкнула еще одна вспышка, и вдруг оказалось, что на тумбочке у кровати сидит мужчина: полный блондин с кривой усмешкой.

А затем по каюте будто прошлись очередью: то здесь, то там вспыхивал свет, чтобы оставить на своем месте новую фигуру. Жан-Люк молча ждал, пока прибудут все гости, в уме подсчитывая вспышки. На двадцатой он сбился.

— Ну вот, теперь все в сборе, — сказал то ли двадцать пятый, то ли двадцать седьмой кью. — Можем обсудить нашу небольшую проблему.

Жан-Люк оглядел кью, бесцеремонно рассевшихся на первых попавшихся предметах обстановки.

— Что все это значит? Что у вас за проблема? И какое отношение она имеет ко мне?

— Технически, она скорее не у нас, а у тебя, — ответила рыжеволосая. — Потому что, насколько я знаю ваши примитивные обычаи и традиции, капитаны Звездного флота не очень-то любят участвовать в оргиях. Вы ведь моногамны, насколько я понимаю?

— Это правда, — подтвердил Жан-Люк. — Люди обычно моногамны. Или же серийно моногамны.

— Звучит извращенно! Мне нравится! — в разговор влезла еще одна кью. — А это правда, что вы вставляете свои физические органы в…

— Кью! — Рыжеволосая негодующе посмотрела в ее сторону. — Зачем ты задаешь ему такие вопросы. Хочешь узнать — сама посмотри. Людей нельзя спрашивать о сексе — у них религиозные табу, суеверия и прочие дурацкие причины, по которым о размножении и всем, что с ним связано, они не говорят. Они им только занимаются — хотя, на мой взгляд, именно участвовать в совокуплении и есть настоящее извращение. Но, впрочем, что я понимаю в примитивных развлечениях? Наверное, если ты не в силах даже создать банальную черную дыру, только секс тебе и остается, — она тяжело вздохнула.

— Серьезно? Как… примитивно! И зачем мы вообще тогда рассматриваем эту возможность?

Рыжая перевела взгляд на Жан-Люка:

— Кью настаивает на поправке в закон, и все мы в курсе, зачем она ему понадобилась. Но все же оргия и Жан-Люк Пикард? Вряд ли. Вы только взгляните на него! Он же традиционалист до мозга костей! — она невежливо ткнула Жан-Люка пальцем в плечо.

Ни о какой «оргии» Кью его не предупреждал. И, кстати, где он? Что за дурацкая привычка появляться после событий?

— О чем идет речь? — спросил Жан-Люк сердито.

— О связи с континуумом, конечно же! Ведь Кью рассказал тебе о своем запросе, так? Если вы вступите в ментальную связь, участвовать придется всем!

Жан-Люк давно уже понял, что континуум — совсем не такое продвинутое общество, каким хочет казаться. Но контроль за личной жизнью? Это уж слишком! 

—Простите, но я не позволю вам вмешиваться в нашу… то есть, в мою личную жизнь! Насчет которой, хочу заметить, я все еще не принял решения.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь — что, конечно, совсем не удивительно, учитывая, что ты всего лишь человек. Меньше всего на свете мы хотим участвовать в ваших примитивных извращенных отношениях. Но нам приходится контролировать личную жизнь друг друга — ведь мы континуум.

—Континуум?

— Континуум! — рыжеволосая закатила глаза. — Ну как объяснить еще проще?

Жан-Люк тяжело вздохнул и потер переносицу, чувствуя, что у него вот-вот заболит голова. Кажется, во время прошлого посещения Кью упоминал единство континуума. И еще какие-то «разрывы». 

—Ты хочешь сказать, что вы связаны между собой? У вас коллективное сознание? Вы находитесь в постоянном контакте?

— Скорее третье. Каждый из нас чувствует все, что происходит с другими. Ты знаешь о войне. Когда начали умирать кью, в континууме появились дыры — многие просто отделились от общего поля, ушли, чтобы не чувствовать чужих смертей. Возникли разрывы, пустоты. Это было… неприятно. Мы же не может снова допустить разобщения, правда? Оно нам не нравится! Не знать, что происходит с другими, очень странно. Ненормально. И вообще так не делается. Поэтому мы и пришли посмотреть на тебя. Проверить, насколько противно будет участвовать в этих ваших физических отношениях. Думаю, если предложение Кью будет принято, все потенциальные отношения нам придется вначале оценивать — а как же иначе? 

В правом виске у Жан-Люка пульсировало. Он начинал чувствовать себя так, будто его пригласила на свидание незнакомка, а потом заявилась в ресторан со всей семьей, включая контролирующую мать, вечно пьяного отца и полдюжины эксцентричных и не вполне понимающих происходящее дядюшек и тетушек. Нет, возможность отношений с Кью он еще мог рассмотреть, но с целым континуумом? Увольте! Кажется, вопрос снова решился за него. Жан-Люк почувствовал одновременно и облегчение, и смутное разочарование — будто избежал страшного искушения или лишился потрясающей возможности. 

— Но Кью предлагал адмиралу Дженуэй родить ребенка. Каким образом он собирался это осуществить?

— Он настаивал на том, что каждый из нас может испытывать свои чувства. Отдельные. Что континуум вовсе не сломается, если каждый из нас будет жить собственной жизнью.

— И до сих пор настаиваю! 

Еще одна вспышка вспыхнула прямо у Жан-Люка под носом, на мгновенье ослепив. Кью возник на кровати, успешно загородив собеседницу широкой спиной.

— И попрошу вас, оставьте нас с Жан-Люком наедине! Это вопрос я хотел бы решить лично с ним.

— Что, и мне тоже уйти? — сын Кью выступил из-за чьей-то спины, сразу повысив уровень неловкости на десяток градусов. — Но я-то уж точно должен участвовать! Ведь ты мой отец, а значит, я имею право голоса по таким важным вопросам, как секс с примитивными формами жизни! По правде говоря, я хотел предложить, чтобы вначале мы занялись с Жан-Люком сексом без тебя — ведь я раньше никогда не участвовал в… как это называется, «совокуплении»? А вдруг мне не понравится? Такие вещи нужно пробовать заранее!

Уши у Жан-Люка горели. Он получше спрятался за спиной Кью, предоставив тому отвечать на вопрос. Жан-Люк давно уже служил в дальнем космосе и встречал самые разные извращения; он привык к тому, что у каждого вида свое понимание того, что прилично, а что нет. Но он совершенно точно не был морально готов к тому, что сын Кью предложит ему… предложит… нет, он даже думать об этом отказывался!

— Кью! Так дела не делаются! Найди себе другого человека и пробуй с ним! — воскликнул Кью. — А вы все — прочь! Уходите! Вы только все портите! Сейчас же! Я хочу остаться с Жан-Люком наедине.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, уже уходим! — рыжеволосая вздохнула. — Хотя я решительно не понимаю, в чем затруднение. Ох уж эти примитивы — умеют насоздавать себе проблем на ровном месте!

Она щелкнула пальцами и исчезла. А следом за ней, один за другим, начали пропадать и остальные кью.

Последним ушел Кью-младший:

— И все-таки не делиться с собственным сыном просто не вежливо! — недовольно заметил он, перед тем, как раствориться. — Я в тебе крайне разочарован!

А затем они с Кью остались наедине.

— Жан-Люк! — воскликнул Кью, поворачиваясь с широкой улыбкой. — Поздравляю, ты понравился моему сыну! Я так рад! Ведь это ужасно важно для меня! Если бы он тебя не одобрил, то все пришлось бы отменить!

Жан-Люк бросил единственный взгляд на радостное лицо Кью и закрыл лицо ладонями — потому что видеть это мир, в котором существовал кью-континуум, у него больше не было сил.


End file.
